BFB
by Enchanted Hybrid
Summary: A double best friends brother. Well Stiles finds himself falling for Derek. Isaac finds himself falling for Scott. Will their love prevail? Sciassic and Sterek.


STILES POV

I danced. Swinging my arms and legs, moving way to close to my dance partner, he was practically groping me. I didn't mind.

"Stiles?" Crap. I knew that voice all to well. Usually it was said in a growl with glaring eyes in my direction. Kind of like now.

"Hey Derek." I greeted awkwardly with a small wave. "So what's up?"

He rolled his murderous eyes at me. I felt myself edging backward, angry Derek was scarier then normal Derek.

He stalked towards me, grabbed my upper arm and asked "Where's Scott?"

I feigned innocents. "Why would Scott be here?"

Derek groaned in annoyance. "Stiles..." He repeated, his eyes blazing. I shrugged my shoulders. I soon felt hands wrap around my torso.

"Stiles." He purred in a way that made my insides tingly.

"He's 16." Derek said bluntly hoping it'd warn the guy off me. It did no such thing, instead he became even more attached. I felt his hands begin to grope me as if oblivious of Derek. This aggravated Derek further and then everything went to hell.

I don't know who threw the first punch. Derek or the guy. All I knew was that Derek got hit in the jaw. Ten seconds flew by, Derek had somehow gotten the guy pinned down. The guy wiped blood from his lips and left. Derek turned to me. Wiping blood from his chin he grabbed me by the back of my neck.

"Are you gonna kill me?"

"I think so."

SCOTT POV

I'm going to murder Stiles. It was his stupid idea. Going to a college party, Derek's college. 'Derek can't be there' he said 'He's too much a hermit!' I rolled my eyes, apparently Derek was there because Stiles sent me his safe word well safeish word. It was more like, 'Im not gonna be able to take you home' word.

In other words, I was stranded at a college party. I looked over my phone, it was 1:30 in the mourning. Who could I ask to pick me up? I scrolled through my contacts.,

Allison? She would do it no doubt but that would be a whole can of worms I wan't to keep canned. I hadn't seen her since the break up. Plus she would wonder why I was at a college party and on top of that she would (unintentionally) tell her dad who would tell me mom who thinks I'm at Stiles house. Crap. Check Allison off.

Boyd? He was my brother's friend and would tell him so that was a no.

I skipped over Derek and briefly considered Danny. He was the one who invited us, his new boyfriend Ethan lived in the dorm with his brother Aiden. No, I shook my head, right now Danny was getting some and being a bro I legally couldn't interfere.

So who did that leave. Erica? No. What about-

"Need a ride?" I looked to my right to see a guy. Curly hair, big blue eyes kinda hot. Okay, really hot.

"Not to be offense but-"

"You can't take a ride from strangers?" He predicted with a laugh "Okay then. I'm Isaac. No longer a stranger, let's go."

I hid a smile but still felt hesitant. "And I know you're not a murder rapist how?"

Isaac laughed and took something out from his pockets. A knife.

I jumped back "That is not helping your case!" I exclaimed. Isaac rolled his eyes and tossed the knife to me.

"There," he smirked "So you could defend yourself."

I tossed the knife back to Isaac. "Naw," I said. "I think I could trust you." His big blue eyes widened in surprise. With a round smile he said "Cool."

"Stay right here," Isaac ordered as he ran off to get his ride. I glanced at my phone. Maybe I should just call Derek, hitching rides with strangers? He'd be even angrier about that then the party...

"Scott!" I heard the rev of a motorcycle as Isaac approached me on his. He had a smile on his face along with leather gloves on his hands. He just got less and more hot. At the same time. Odd.

"Wow." I said. Isaac grinned. Throwing me a helmet and strapping his own on he said "Safety first."

"Of course." I chuckled, thoughts of an alternative ride erased from my mind. I looped my leg around the bike and my arms around his hips.

"So," Isaac begun "Where to?"

* * *

**Review if you want me to continue. **


End file.
